Caitlyn Aioli
Caitlyn Aioli is a Sonic Fan Character created by User:AprilShine03 (her deviantart). Physical Description Build: Curvy, a bit chubby. Eye Color: Pink, if transformed, her whole eye area glows in pink. Fur Color: Light yellow Skin Color (Muzzle + Ears + Belly): '''White '''Hairstyles: Messy bun (casual), twin tails, ponytail, untied. Clothing Style (Casual): White top, rosé skirt, brown sandals. Sometimes with a binder. Jewelry: Earrings Scars/Markings: None Personality Very shy at first, she needs time getting used to people because of trust issues. If you get to know her, her friendly and funny side opens up to you, although you'd have to initiate the conversation yourself. She can be upsetted very easily, but will blame herself. Besides Sonic and Knuckles, nobody can calm her from an anxiety/panic attack. Anything indicating negativity towards her (or her just thinking she did something wrong) will most likely end up in an anxiety attack for her. She's very sensitive to people raising their voice at her and will most likely begin to cry. Hyperventilation is a common thing for her, sometimes even going to the point of her passing out. She likes to cling to her interests and gets very scared when anyone says anything negative directed towards them. They sometimes help her with some identity issues and anxiety (not when she's already in a anxiety attack though). Sometimes she can't bring herself to stand up and do things, even if she's not that tired, she's just really exhausted most of the time. She absolutely hates any sort of romantic thing directed towards her if it's not from Sonic or Knuckles. Sadly, she's afraid to turn others down and just goes mute. Calming down and speaking again takes a long time for her. She mostly has to leave the scene. Sexual things are not her thing, but a few years into the relationship she was more open to a bit more mature stuff. But then again, she gets flustered so easily that when you just kiss her she'll be blushing bright red. When transformed, she acts very stiff and emotionless, doesn't have mercy towards anything (not even Sonic or Knuckles) and will destroy anything that doesn't fit in her eyes. She tries to enforce a "perfect world" kind of thing that her subconcious always wanted, but her actual concious was too reluctant to do it. The subconcious, the state she goes to in the transformation, is a second, more bossy and abusive personality to her if you will. Personal Info Favorite Colors: '''Cobalt, crimson, turquoise, pastel colors, and any blue color hue. '''Favorite Bands/Artists: Studio Killers, Crush 40, Vocaloid, Savant, Skrillex, Estelle, Starbomb, Ninja Sex Party. Favorite Genres: '''Game OSTs, Dubstep, Rock, Trap. '''Favorite Games: Splatoon, Animal Crossing: New Leaf and she would really like Sonic Unleashed if it existed. Favorite TV shows/Anime: '''Star vs the Forces of Evil, Steven Universe, Kill la Kill, Shingeki no Kyojin. '''Hobbies: Drawing, meditation, gaming, browsing the internet, reading, playing tennis, going to ancient places. Likes: Sonic, Knuckles, her children and family, playing video games, meditation, browsing tumblr, learning about mythology, playing tennis, swimming, writing, sketching landscapes, taking walks in nature, taking care of Chao, pan flute music, Japanese culture, binge watching anime, cosplay, going to conventions, staying up late, swimming, "girly" clothing (frilly dresses, bows), watching let's plays. Dislikes: Horror movies, darkness, hot places, beggers (scared of them), loud music, critisism (can't handle it), deciding for others, social contact (with adults, kids are totally fine for her), perverts, homophobes/transphobes, dysphoria, attention (when it's not by S/K), classic music, doing paperwork, getting expensive gifts, rap, metal, screamo, creepy adults/elders, chemistry (school class). Fears: Tight spaces, very open spaces (fields), heights, spiders, any insects, knives, shotguns, darkness, loud noises, speaking in public, flashing images, dogs, big mammals, going into an anxiety attack. Aspirations: Wants to initiate the 'peace' status on her planet with her closest friends and help to have everyone live in a safe enviroment. Relationships Friends: Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Tails Acquaintances: '''Cream, Vanilla '''Rivals: '''Shadow, Rouge (playfully) '''Enemies: Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman Sonic: 'Caitlyn first met Sonic in Spagonia during one of Eggman's attacks, when both of them were around the age of thirteen. She was going to take shelter, but when she saw that he wasn't strong enough to handle the robot all alone, she stepped into action, although really clumsy and cowardly and getting bruises all over her legs and arms. After Eggman was defeated, Sonic quickly ran off, but Caitlyn found him later leaning against a tree and resting, seemingly weaker than what she saw when he left. He wasn't very delighted at seeing her and really didn't want to thank her for "saving" him which led to a silence between the two of them. Until she started initiating a conversation all by herself and introduced herself, before apologizing for getting herself, a civilist, in danger, when she didn't have much fighting experience. Sonic eventually opened up a tiny bit, and, after a few months, he would occasionally call her 'a friend'. '''Knuckles: '''After Sonic and Caitlyn started dating when they were around seventeen years old, they had to visit Angel Island to ask Knuckles for help with a corrupted Chaos Emerald they had retrieved from Eggman's base. Caitlyn didn't know Knuckles before that, Sonic never told her much about him, other than that he supposedly had the IQ of an alufoil. Knuckles never really spoke much, if he did, it was directed at Sonic. He had some sort of feeling he had never experienced before and he just couldn't figure out what it was. He eventually entrust himself to Sonic, who was kinda baffled at the thought of him having a crush, espasically on Caitlyn. He explained it to him, but said that his feelings aren't requited. Knuckles, though, wasn't fine with that answer. He started talking to Caitlyn at night, but once Sonic noticed, he didn't let her talk with him alone again. At that point, Caitlyn's feelings were going berserk. She eventually thought of a plan to lure them both to a specific place to tell them something important. When they arrived, they noticed the other one was there and started having an argument. Before they got violent, she confessed that she also had feelings for Knuckles. This led to a long silence between them, making her scared. She probably just destroyed her relationship. She suddenly ran away in fear and was left alone for half an hour before Sonic and Knuckles found her lying in the grass, her hands on her face, heavily sobbing into them. On the way, Sonic and Knuckles talked things out and agreed on a polyamorous relationship, where everyone is equally loved. They sat down and tried calming her down, explaining what they agreed on and saying sorry for making her upset. They later declared their polyamory to their friends, who were pretty accepting. '''Amy: '''Amy didn't like Caitlyn at first, but eventually developed a light crush on her when she got to know her better. Caitlyn was kind of afraid of her because of the things Sonic had told her, but she seemed so much nicer when they were by themselves. She sometimes even calls her a 'bosom buddy'. '''Tails: '''Tails was the first person Caityn was introduced to. She reminded him of his mother, who had taken care of him before she passed away, so he needed some time to open up to her. Nowadays Caitlyn likes to watch him work on his machines and listen to him talk about technical things, mostly about ancient technology. '''Cream and Vanilla: '''Caitlyn met Cream and her mother Vanilla through Amy. She invited her to drink tea at their house and Cream was very excited to meet her because of all the positive things Amy had told her. Vanilla likes her ladylike attitude and that she still tries to be nice even when in front of the enemy. '''Shadow: '''Caitlyn met Shadow when they had to break into G.U.N.'s base. When they fought, Caitlyn couldn't even hit him, not even give him a scratch, and was almost killed by the chaos spears he had randomly shot in her direction and took shelter to wait til the fight was over. ' Rouge: Rouge always teased Caitlyn about her small breasts. Caitlyn then took revenge by calling her "Boobs the Bat" and now, whenever they meet they just throw "Boobs the Bat" and "Cherry Girl" at eachother. ''' Metal Sonic: They battle time to time, but she always beats him with her cute charm because he's an exact copy of Sonic. She doesn't think of him as a threat, but because he was programmed by Eggman and therefore got all these evil traits, he's an enemy in her book. '''Dr. Eggman: Caitlyn sort of feels sorry for him and actually doesn't want to hurt him, but as soon as her friends are in danger, she'll fight him with all her might.Category:Squirrels Category:Female Category:Good __FORCETOC__